Pain
by SPrime1
Summary: Katara doesn't trust Zuko, then this happens. Aang runs away. Katara goes to find Aang. One Shot. Alittle Zutara, End game Kataang.


_**Pain**_

Zuko just joined the group, Katara was still having a hard time trusting him, but she trusted him enough to teach Aang firebending. She would attend these lessons just in case Zuko hurt Aang.

"Good job Aang, you are really improving on your technique." Zuko said as he bowed to Aang.

"Thank you, Sufi hotman." Aang bowed back.

Zuko shot up. "I told to stop calling me that."

Aang looked down. "Sorry."

Katara walked up. "Dinner will be ready soon." She grabbed Aang's arm and shot Zuko a look.

Zuko just sighed and threw his hands up.

After dinner Katara would go on walks to get her mind off the war. This time she had some followers she didn't notice them and the followers didn't notice each other. Zuko followed cautiously behind Katara on foot. Aang followed jumping from tree to tree.

 _Should I tell her how I fell?_ Aang thought to himself.

 _I want her to stop hating me, but how._ Zuko questioned himself.

Katara was under one of the temples when it started to crack and fall. Without think Zuko tackled her out of the way. Aang jumped down to see if they were ok. What he saw horrified him. Katara was kissing Zuko. Tears started up in his eyes.

 _How, why, why her, she was the only one that could fill the void._

He ran off.

When Katara came to and realized what was happening she froze Zuko up against the derbies. Zuko started to wake up.

Katara ran up to Zuko and started to yell at him. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

Zuko trying to get free said. "Saving you so that you wouldn't die."

Katara was getting more and more mad. "SO YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU SAVED ME YOU COULD KISS ME?"

Zuko looked up to her questionably. "I would never kiss you Katara, I just saved you."

Katara began to calm herself. "Then why did I wake up to you kissing me."

Zuko thought for a second. "We must've landed like that and got knocked out by some derbie."

They heard a voice behind them.

"He is not lying sugar queen."

"I still don't like it that he kissed me."

"Um, Katara?" Sokka said running up. "I just heard about happened." He looked toward Zuko. "NOW I'M GOING TO…" He was cut off by Toph.

"It was an accident." Toph "looked" around. "Has anyone seen Aang."

Sokka spoke up. "Yeah, he kinda ran away."

Zuko, Katara and Toph all in unison said. "WHAT!"

Sokka looked to Katara. "He saw what happened last night."

"Oh no." Katara said under her breath as she ran towards Appa.

"Where do you think you're going." Sokka questioned.

"Guys, this is getting cold. Alittle help, please?"

"I'm going to find Aang, Appa, yip yip." She turned and flew out the temple.

"Guys, please."

Sokka sighed. "Fine."

He grabbed his space sword and freed Zuko.

Katara was flying over water when she saw what was left of Avatar Island. She saw Aang's glider on the ground by the shore. She walked into the ruins of the temple until she saw Aang, in Ruko's room. He had his head in between his knees. He didn't hear Katara behind him.

"Why her, s-she was the o-one thing that kept m-m-me going."

Katara never heard this from Aang before. She started to blush.

"I l-l-loved her and t-then she finds Zuko, I t-trusted ZUKO!"

Before she knew it, his eyes and tattoos started to glow.

Katara just stood there, not knowing what to do. She made up her mind. She slowly started to walk towards Aang. _I hurt him, how could've I hurt him. He loves me, I know, and I-I think I love him too._ She walked up to him and grabbed his arm. Aang looked down to Katara, and began to calm down.

When the glowed died down from his eyes and tattoos Katara spoke up.

"I'm so sorry Aang, it was an accident, I never want to hurt you Aang." She began to sob in the young airbenders shoulder.

Aang quickly wrapped his arms around her. She was starting to get confused.

"How can you forgive me so easily, I thought you would be furious with me." She could barely get the words out she was crying so much.

Aang hugged her tighter. " I was never mad at you, I was sad because I know if you were with him, I would've lost my way and my motivation."

She pulled away, looking at him still crying and said. " I know" there was a pause before she spoke up again. "Aang?"

"Um?" He asked.

"I love you" she said

He thought he was dreaming until he saw the look in her eyes. "I love you too." He whispered too her.

She looked up at him, they made eye contact and kissed.

 _Finally, finally._

 _I should've known all along. He loves me._


End file.
